


D3: Bound

by PuzzledHats



Series: AxG Week 2013 [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuzzledHats/pseuds/PuzzledHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspires by this prompt from the incredibly talented Lady Illiya:</p>
<p>lady-illiya answered: Bound: somehow they get tied together and can’t get more then 6 feet away from each other and its awkward at first but they end up liking it</p>
            </blockquote>





	D3: Bound

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw Lady Illiya had left me a prompt, I promptly started sweating. I mean, she is good you guys, really good. One of the best A/G writers out there. And I had to write one of her prompts?! No pressure there!
> 
> So I took a very deep breath and decided I at least had to try. 4,000 words later I realized I had started a book that would never be done on time for AxG week. I had to immediately go back, cutting most of it in order to make a proper one shot. I just couldn't stop writing these two trying to work together, while literally being tied together. :)
> 
> All that to say, thank you Lady Illiya for the prompt! I admire your work a whole lot and a prompt from you was as nerve wracking as Arya in a new dress (How long until she ruins it?!). Hope I didn't disappoint!

The handcuffs were rubbing her wrist raw, but she ignored it, scanning the area looking for a decent place to hide.  
  
“There,” Gendry said, squeezing her hand to get her attention. She turned and saw him pointing at a small alleyway. She didn’t think, just pulled him in behind her. There was a door hidden in the shadows; she tried it only to find it locked.  
  
He pulled her out of the way, ramming his shoulder against the door. Arya could feel the vibration through their clasped, handcuffed hands. She took the opportunity to examine the handcuffs that Littlefinger had bound them in.  
  
‘Steel, thick good steel’ is what Gendry had said and from what she could see in the dim light, he was right. They would need a saw or maybe she could figure out how to pick the lock. She really didn’t want to see the look on Maester Aemon’s face if they had to turn to the master lock-pick for help.   
  
With a crash, Gendry broke the lock on the door, pulling Arya with him as he fell to the ground. She landed with a thud on his chest, their bound arms at a painful angle between them.  
  
“Ouch,” Arya said loudly, struggling to get off him. It was no good, she couldn’t seem to get the leverage needed with only one useful arm.  
  
“Stop squirming,” Gendry said, wrapping his free arm around her tightly. She froze, realizing somewhere in the struggle that she had straddled him, could feel the entire length of him. Including a length of him that was growing harder.  
  
“Ugh,” she said, quickly figuring out she could roll to the side, finding herself laying on her back next to him. “Men. We’re running for our lives and you’re thinking about sex.”  
  
“Oh right,” Gendry spat, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “My body involuntarily reacts to a girl rubbing up and down on my crotch and I’m scum.”  
  
“Whatever,” Arya said, sitting up taking in their surroundings. They were in some sort of warehouse. Boxes lined the far wall. “Get up, we have to hide and find some tools. By the Old Gods and New I don’t want to be tied to you a minute longer.”  
  
“That’s interesting. As I recall, you were rather fond of bondage,” Gendry said with a smirk. She punched him in the shoulder.  
  
Getting to their feet was a struggle. They couldn’t seem to get a handle on working together.   
  
They never could. And they had tried. For six long months, they had tried to give in to their undeniable attraction for each other. Six months of fighting, fucking and more fighting. They never could seem to agree, never figure out how to see eye to eye. In the end, Arya had been the one to end it, telling him it wasn’t worth it. Gendry had stared at her long and hard before stating that he never thought he would see the day Arya Stark would give up on anything.  
  
They hadn’t spoken much since then.  
  
Once they were standing, she pulled him in the direction of what appeared to be a work bench with various tools. Two screwdrivers, one hammer and one table saw later, they still hadn’t managed to get through the handcuffs. Arya let out a groan of frustration, collapsing on to the floor leaning back against the bench. Gendry joined her, letting out his own groan.  
  
“It’s not normal steel,” he said. “It’s Valyrian steel. See the way it glimmers in the light.”  
  
“I don’t even want to know why Littlefinger would go to the trouble of having handcuffs made out of Valyrian steel. What kind of psycho is he?”  
  
“I don’t want to know either,” Gendry chuckled.  
  
“You should never have followed me,” Arya said, shifting slightly so their handcuffed hands no longer rested on the cold concrete floor. They were holding hands, having found in their escape that it was the easiest way to deal with the handcuffs. She thought vaguely of letting go; but a tiny part, a secret part of her loved it, loved not being alone.   
  
“As you are so quick to forget, I am your partner. Partners follow each other.” He said pulling their bound hands over to rest on his knee.  
  
“We have to get word to Robb,” she said, ignoring him. Partnering the two of them together had been Jon’s great idea. Somehow having convinced Robb that if the exes who also happened to be their greatest spies could just get along again, the agency would be unstoppable. Robb had promptly agreed, saying something to the effect of ‘get over it.’  
  
“Is this the sixth or seventh time Littlefinger has tried for world domination?” Gendry asked. “I think it’s the seventh.”  
  
“Eighth, the seventh was when we stopped him in the Vale last year.”  
  
“Oh, right. The sixth time was at the Bloody Gate. What a catastrophe that was.” He laughed.  
  
“I don’t know,” she smiled “I thought you looked good in drag.”  
  
He only rolled his eyes at her. They sat there for a minute with traces of smiles on both their faces. Remembering what once was.  
  
“We used to work so well together,” he said sadly.   
  
“Until we fucked everything up,” she finished for him. “Quite literally.”  
  
But he didn’t smile at that like she thought he would. Instead he just continued to gaze at the opposite wall, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
“It wasn’t the fucking, it was the feeling,” he said. “Every protective instinct in my body came alive. I stopped trusting you. Stopped trusting that you could take care of yourself.”  
  
“Me too,” she whispered. She had cared too much. Had wanted to protect him at all cost, even above the mission. “It’s just as much my fault as it is yours. The Dragonstone mission would never had ended so poorly if I had just trusted you knew what you were doing.”  
  
He raised his free hand to her cheek, turning her face until they were looking at each other. He looked thoughtful, like he was trying to find the right words to tell her something important. He opened his mouth to speak.  
  
 _CRASH_  
  
The door at the back of the warehouse flew open. Gendry and Arya had no trouble getting to their feet then, bracing themselves in the defensive position.  
  
Littlefinger’s men scrambled through the door. But the ten of them were no match for Arya and Gendry working together. They quickly figured out how to use their bound hands to their advantage. Arya wondered briefly why they hadn’t tried this before. Gendry used his strength and Arya’s agility to swing her around, effectively knocking out three men. Next they used their outstretched arm to close line two more. They worked in tandem, knowing instinctively what the other wanted or needed.  
  
As the last man fell to the ground in an unconscious heap, Arya turned to Gendry, a huge grin on both their faces.   
  
“Maybe we should be handcuffed more often,” Gendry said. “Certainly helps in a fight.”  
  
“It helps in a fight,” Arya agreed, moving to stand directly in front of him. “And I can think of some other places it would be handy.”  
  
The grin slipped from Gendry’s face as Arya slid her free hand around his neck.  
  
“This is a mistake,” he murmured, his free hand gripping her hip, pulling her against him. Their bound hands remained clasped between them.   
  
They both paused for half a second, each weighing the risk and reward of acting on their emotions. They moved at the same time, meeting in the middle.   
  
Maybe it was because they were still pumped full of adrenaline from the fight for their lives. Or maybe it was because there would always be the attraction there; their bound hands having forced them to admit it hadn’t gone anywhere since their break-up. But the kiss was heady, tongues battling for dominance. Just the mere friction of their bodies rubbing against each other was enough to turn both of them on; leave them wanting more.   
  
Arya pulled away first, gasping for air, leaning her forehead against his muscled chest. He briefly rested his head on top of hers, pressing one small kiss in to her hair. His hand moved to her ass, gripping it tightly. She let out a slight moan, moved her head back to start up again. Having had a taste, a reminder, she wanted more, wanted all of him. But he jerked his head back, stopping her.  
  
“No giving up this time?” He asked wearily.  
  
“No giving up this time.” She confirmed, pulling him in for a kiss.  
  


  
It took Maester Aemon a total of two minutes to unlock the handcuffs once they were safely back at headquarters. He only raised his eyebrows slightly, when they asked if they could keep them.   
  



End file.
